THE KNIGHTS QUEEN
by WTfan86
Summary: Well, OK, Knight falls for pheasant women who came from a banned noble family, the king wants her, he makes her queen, she gets even and runs off with the knight to his homeland and hell follows them. Not much to cinderella, but rags to riches, true love


England. 1542

Chapter 1.

As I rose up from a deep sleep, I could tell today would be a long, hot day. But that would mean I had a big opporatunity to sell the vegtables. Groaning as I rolled out of bed , I felt a big chill. I felt alittle blush remembering I removed all my clothes and slept in the nude. Glancing around the ground, my decision was to throw on my chemise with my suede boned corset. As I sat down at my vanity I realized with the sun being out my skin would scaled. To my right was my homemade lotion. I was a bit exited thinking about the prospect of sales with this, my homemade concoction of Oats, water, and flower oils. It made my skin so soft. I looked into the mirror. I thought id enjoy what was looking back at me, long thick auburn hair, piercing dark green eyes, thick lips, and my little nose with a slight dip, all on a canvas of soft lightly tanned skin…considering I may be red as a tomato tommarow! I laughed in my head at the thought. I may be 24, but now I look 19 with my homemade lotion, but lets see if Mother Natures Furious rays make me look older. I smiled at that, then I thought, I had better quit this conceited outlook of mine, it simply was not the usual me.

There was some whiny little chirps coming from the bushes. My heart panicked as I remembered the baby owl I found earlier in the week when I was about to take out my waterer, I found a fluff pile of feathers and as I look down, a beak and little feet seemed to pop out of the feather cluster. It was a baby owl indeed. Paranoid it's Mother was looking for it, I shoed him into the bushes.

Now it was the next day and he seemed to remain unclaimed. Poor baby bird. I went back into the house and cut up small bits of sweet meats, watered it down, and mashed it in my sage bowl, I brought it back down and coaxed the baby bird with my humming, it seemed to calm down. Carfully, I picked him up and shoved some food down his throat as delicately as I could with my pinky. He quit chirping as he looked up at me. He seemed satisfied and content. What a delightful little critter he was. As he laid nestled into my hand, I looked into his eyes and he looked up at me. I wondering what this little bird could be pondering about; who is this big fleshy looking thing, is it my mother, why does this big thing show me such compassion? I know it's seemed like bottomless pools are black for his eyes, but I saw more, I saw a tiny friend, a pocket sized companion, a…pet. I wanted to test my boundaries, I slowly slid my finger across his head, I started to lightly scratch, in reaction he tilted his head the other way. I laughed at his movments. Then he fluffed his feathers and cuddled deeper into the palm of my hand. Carefully, I got back up trying to not awake the baby. I looked around my shack to see if I could find anything. My papa's farmer hat, I took the hat and laid a soft blanket from my infancy days. Then I took the little pile of feathers and and set him in there. He lazingly opened his eyes half way for reassurance of his safety and fell back asleep.

As I stood at my vanity, I clasped my hands and prayed with my eyes shut, asking the lord to watch over my tiny friend while I was out trying to make money, and to bless me with bountiful outcomes of profit, so not only I could buy some more fabric and leather for shoes, I could also get a cage for my little bird.

As I walked down the path to the farmers market with my Wheel barrow full of veggies and bottles of my concocted lotions, I wondered how grand my life would be with my little bird all grown up. He would grow from a little fluffy pile of feathers to a big, great handsome owl. At night, with his nocturnal abilities, he could watch my precious vegetable garden with his sharp night vision and fight off pests with his long, sharp talons.

I tried to devise a plan on how to raise him. First, I could…no, that would't do,

WAIT! , No, but…on second thought. Oh my, all the ideas. But then…yes, yes, there it was, with 5% of my profit, I could use it for him. A cage is only 2 shillings, or maybe I could buy him a perch, he does need to learn how to fly. How could I even teach him?

My thought were interupted when I stumbled. BUMP, THUD! I was a bit startled. "Son of a bitch" I said outloud . My vegtables were strewn about on the ground, some hanging off the barrow. Due to bad knee's. I crawled across the dirt floor like a baby. From a small distance, about 40 yards perhaps, I heard a man call his driver to stop his carriage. I did not bother to look up considering the wealthy never helped the poor working people like me. But after a small moment I heard footsteps. I saw feet and looked up. It was a off duty knight. He startled me a bit. I crawled back and stood up. I opened my mouth but I was at lost for words. He smiled then went down at my feet and started to pick up my veggies. He stood up, then tucked the carrots into the cracks of the pile, and the cabbage in each corner of the barrow. I was stunned. Not only by his good meritence, but by his looks. He wore a hat, but he had beautiful big brown eyes crowned with long lashes, soft kissable looking lips, and a long slightly broken nose. His chin had a slight dimple, he seemed to have light skin with a summer tan. He was tall. My head reached his shoulders. As a lady poor or wealthy, I should have curtsied, and knew my manners. But he was a mere stranger, why should I have to do that anyway?

"Thank you, Sir, " was all I could manage to say. He smiled, such a sweet smile he had, and he had all of his teeth, I was impressed with that.

"Your welcome." He looked around, then back at me.

"Would you like a ride to the Market my dear?" I was very hot, I could have used a ride, but I would hear the most horrible things men of quality would do to working women like me, rape then, beat them, kill then take what they could. This could have been the devil in the disguise of a handsome man.  
"No Thank you Sir, I am almost there. I am waking myself up by a nice challenging for your assistance and I bid you good day."

with the pride I had left, I picked myself up and grabbed my wheel barrel and started trudging along the side of the carriage path.

It went quiet for abaout half a minute, then I heard the carriage wheels again_. This was going to be awkward. _

"Are you sure you don't need a ride. The Market is atleast 20 mins from here if you walk. Only 5 if you come with us." I looked to my left. His window was right next to me. Oh, did I mention his horseman made the effort to go the same speed as me?

"No Thanks." I walked slower hoping the carriage would pass by.

"It is a beautiful day isn't it," he asked me.

"Yes, very nice," I replied.

"So you sell vegtebles?"

"Yes, I do. It's how I make a living and I have another mouth to feed now."

That's when he looked me up and down. Im surprised he didn't hurt his neck hunching out the side of the window.

"You had a child, you don't look like it…" I was flattered, but annoyed at the same moment.

"Sir, I have a pet now. A bird, he lives off of rodents and meat. But I think you for the compliment, I work all day, something you probley never experienced and if im not doing that, I walk. I would not have time for a child" There was a moment of silence. I think I gave him the point to leave me alone by now.

"Your very pretty, as dirty you are." I let out a gasp. _Well I'd never!_

"After a hard days worth of work I wash, I was clean until I tripped over that damn rock!"

"A lady shouldn't swear." That's it.

"Listen, you roach!" He looked at me stunned.

"Yes, I have called you a roach, I am a lady and I can use words that offend you if I like! I work my soul to death! My body aches with torment at the end of the day! You probley have never known what that's like considering your kind probley never had to break a nail just to put gruel on the table-" he inturupted me.

"I am not finished! As for you telling me how to speak, I can speak however DAMN well I please. Why do you think im indipendant? Because I am not married and do not wish to be told what to do by any man but my Father! Now, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that from you." He looked at me stunned.

"Well, I guess I will see you at the Market."

"Yes, maybe you will. Good day Sir."

The nerve of that man! Men have no manners these days, nor respect. I wished he was a normal commoner like me. Why, I would have opened his door then dragged him out of my carriage and beat the life out of him. Hell, Id slam a carrot over his head…I laughed at that thought. I would hate to damage such a handsome face like that though.

Moving along the path, I could hear everything; the birds chirping, squirrels, chipmunks, cats, chickens running though the grass. When you would look right through the large old trees, you could see the sun beaming though. If there was such an entrance to heaven, I think that's what it would look like. It was nice. I think this was the best part of my long walk. But I could feel the sun beaming in my hair. I took out my kerchief and tied if around my head hoping the little shade it gave me, would cool me off.

I saw two small children walking about 45 yards in front of me. They seemed to be trudging like a long hard worked man. Children shouldn't trudge, they should hop around laughing enjoying life. As I came near them I slowed down my stride a bit. They looked timid when I saw me.

"Good day Children, how are you?"

"Tired, the younger one said." He looked about 5, maybe 4. The poor thing was wearing a big shirt with rope around his waist. Probley his Fathers old shirt. The girl, im assuming his sister looking the age of 7 wore a small chemise, all ragged and worn at the bottom hem.

She nudged him. "Don't talk to strangers." He looked ashamed as he looked into the gound.

"I mean to harm, " I protested. The girl looked at me like I had the potential of gaining her trust. I noted both there glaces towards my barrel full of not to ripe, not to old vegtables.

"Have you two eaten lately?" They looked at me as if they were hoping for something. I had no clue.

"No Miss, just gruel last night," said the girl

"Well, are you hungry at all?"

"Yes, very, the little lad said.

"Well, here then, " as I took one of each vegetable and handed it to them. As they gladley took them off my hands, I made sure they had equal shares, one carrot, one lettuce head, one cucumber, and a branch of broccoli each. Oh! I took out a bottle of my lotion. Bring this to your Ma, she would enjoy it. Good for her skin. It's my new lotion recipe.

It was odd, I was expecting smiles, but there seemed to be tears coming out of their eyes. Poor beggars. Even I knew things could get worse. Beggars had nothing. I didn't have a lot, but I had something. In my life, as I learned, if you go with the saying  
"It's better then nothing," things seemed to be easier to endure.

"Whats wrong?" I listenend to the girl through little sobs.

"We havn't had anything else but gruel. I know I am young, but even my Pa tells me that the prince upped everything, even food. Now we only eat a small meal once a day. It was twice before. Now things are getting scarce. I am so worried about my brother, he is so kind, but he is starved most of the day. Then you come along, and give us these, a mere stranger…why?" Such a intellegant little girl.

"Well, in my eyes, these vegtables are a investment from earth and God, and I was taught to grow and harvest these when I was a young one like you, I sell them, it costs me nothing to grow. Just my time. I can afford to spare."

"You are so kind miss," she said.

"Bless you," her brother chimed in. I smiled.

"Your certainly welcome. Oh, remember to ask you Ma and Pa to boil the carrots for only 5 mins, They come out wonderful, and put some in pourage…Take care children.

We parted with goodbyes then I went farther down. _My, my, what an interesting walk iv'e had today._

Before I knew it, I was at the market.

I quickly set up shop. I placed my vegtables on my stand I paid rent for each month. I hoped in my mind sales would be good today. Then I placed me lotions there at the corner. As I sat, I leaned on my elbow and stared off into space. I was day dreaming about my new found pet. I was hoping for the best.

I was startled when I felt something knock my table.

"Can the angel come back down to earth?" That voice. Oh dear, It was that knight. I put on a fake smile and acted kind. He had money, he could buy my things.

"Hello, Sir, how is your Mid morning?"

"I am great, you don't have to call me Sir, my name is Nathaniel." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I see." "Well Nathaniel, what has brought you here?"

"I was wondering what was in your bottle." I smiled. I could have fun with this.

"Rotten goats milk with a touch of spit, it's great for skin…would you like a try?" I held back from laughing as I opened up my jar, his reaction was stepping back.

"No,no,no, I think im good," he said. I laughed.

"I am only kidding, it's my lotion I make." He smiled.

"It smells great actually." He looked at it.

"May I?"

"Oh course." I raised the opened bottle to his nose as he took in the notes.

"Hymm, smells like a garden."

"Why thank you."

"Is that why you look radient for a peasant?" Was I suspose to analyze that as a insult or a actual question? I answered back.

"Well, thanks, and I do believe oils and oats are good for skin. It took me a week to figure this out. It was comical trying on all these concoctions. I was sitting around one night trying to expand my profits, then I felt a eyelash fall into my eye, as I rushed to the mirror to get it out, I realized my face felt rough and dry, then BAM! The idea came about. "

"I have never seen you here before, where are you from, he asked."

"I grew up in…well, 30 miles back, then- imidiatly, I shut up. I didn't want to bring up to much info. I barely met this man.

A crazy conclustion came to my mind…what if there was gossip in the village I was into witch craft, and some one tried in court to get some suspicious info out of me, and they sent this man here.

If only I could tell this knight what I really thought of the king. What the king did to my elders and my imidiate family. It's a pity how none of them seemed to survive but myself and my Papa, well, until he disappeared one day. I miss him so much. According to my father before he vanished, it took nearly 2 decades of the rumor for the fact of our family was shunned upon and humiliated to settle into dust.

No one really recongnized me from a when I was a child. I was always such a chubby one, with my hair up in a bun. Always dressed to impress. Now i'm a poor woman, well, I make enough to live, but sometimes I go wander near the noble area by the palace and see those beautiful dresses, and the elaborate satin and velvet hats the women wear atop of their heads, polished with their imanculate jewelry.

That could have been me. If I grew up with my family, if we all were not outcasted. I have no idea why it happened either. If only I could go into court to find out. Ha, not even in my dreams…

Nathaniel looked at me. Like he was nervous…I wonder what I did to upset him so.

"Would it be to forward if I called on you to spend the day with me?" I looked at him and then stared down at the table in deep thought. It would be nice to go frolic about, take a break from this grueling daily grind. But then I don't look to great either…

"Nathaniel, I'd love to- he smiled, but alas, I have all this to sell, I need to buy some important things. And even of I spent 6 minutes with you, I would stick out walking next to you. Why, people would like I am being hauled to the dungeon. I laughed. He stood there thinking then I saw a twinkle in his eye_. Oh my, this man does not give up easily…_

How much all together do you have to make until you can stop for the day, he asked.

"Oh…let me see." I counted everything to the last cent. "all of this you see if worth 45 shillings." He smiled as he rummaged though his pocket.

First he took out a kerchief, then he kept pilling coins on top of it. One, two, three, four…before I knew it, it was 60 shillings on the table. Then he took the tie out of his hair, thick hair seemed to viel his shoulders, I wanted to run my hands though it. His mother must have been a beautiful women to produce a son as handsome as himself. Then A thought alarmed me.

Um, oh, Nathaniel, one more thing…-I said.

"Yes"?

"I am not a whore, of your looking for services of the sort, you should go to Patricia down there," He followed my finger to a stout, short blond standing with a fellow knight. He shook his head and laughed.

"My heavens girl, I simply just want to spend some time with you, friend amongst friend. Your very beautiful, but I am not that forward. I blushed at his compliment and my wrong accusations.

"But Nathaniel, I can't take this from you, how would you feel if someone at court had a laugh at you with others about how you looked so desperate for a women on your arm, you paid me? " He looked at my veggies.

"Well, what if I told you I make a great beef stew and I need a lot of veggies? You wouldn't turn down a customer, now would you?

"Well, once you put it that way…" I took the money and put it in my boot.

"Pleasure doing business with you good Sir…enjoy all 35 of my vegtables. A laugh slipped out of my throat. He took my hand and yanked me up. I felt this jolt of exitment through my veins when he grasped my hand in his.

"Come with my my dear." I stood beside him like he requested. He began to announce something to the crowd.

"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN!, I HAVE A ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE." Everyone turned. Being a knight had it's benefits, the villagers would listen to anyone associated with the Prince.

"MY FRIEND HERE IS GOING TO ASSIST ME IN A TASK TODAY, I HAVE BOUGHT EVERYTHING SHE HAS. FEEL FREE TO HELP YOURSELF TO A SAMPLE OF HER INVITORY. IT'S ALL PAID FOR, PLEASE ENJOY. I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL. " My mouth dropped as I turned to him.

"Nathaniel, I,-"

"Now, lets get you into something decent, lets go this way, my carriage is being watched over there.

As we walked, I was desperate for answers. I turned back, there were groups of people fighting over my veggies. Oh my, what has this town gone to?

"Nathaniel, why and what are we doing?"

"Well, I am glad you asked, I need a date for tonites dinner. The prince has hosted a annual dinner for his knights, I am one of his most trusted and I would be so humiliated if I didn't have a lovely woman by my side.

"You devil…"

"I'm a nice devil though." I laughed. He continued.

"I think you would look most ravishing in red and gold. He took a lock of my hair and looked at me. "Also some hints of brown as well."

"How do you know this?"

"If I was not a knight, I would be an artist, I love the concept of color and blending,"

"I see…so, we are sitting by the Prince, our future King?"

"No other Prince then him!" A flutter of excitement and dread filled my stomach.

"How about some lunch? I know a tavern that makes some great food."

"Well, sure." After that I didn't say much, I was to petrified to say anything.

We went to the Tavern on the corner. I could see the eyebrows raising and the smirks as I walked by. People probley assumed I was whoring with him for a nice wage. Sometimes I wished Men would be whores themselves to experience the embarrassment us women go through…

The barmaid took our order. Nathaniel ordered a pork roast with mashed patatoes with a glass of wine. I ordered some soup, a small cut of beef, a bowl of veggies, and a small loaf or bread.

"I hope I am not costing you so much."

"Oh, no, I am just trying to figure out why you plan to eat so much for a woman."

"Well, I am accustomed to eating so much due to a lot of labor around my home and garden. I sleep like a log when im all set after a days work of work. No sitting around for me!" I smiled proudly.

"Wow, I assume you wouldn't do good as a noble man's wife."

"Not at all, your right. Matter of fact, I would help the servants!" We chuckled.

"I have one question for you though, why did you persue me for your date and not a noble woman? I don't mean to be rude, but you have to notice I would ask that."

"Well, most noble woman are not very kind. I tried to court a lot of them. They never work out. I know most men want a woman who wont give them any lip or grief. When ever I argued with a women, she would just bit her lip and agree with me, I wanted passion! But, I always did like a challenge. I figured maybe I was looking for a different type. Growing up, my Mother was so great to me. Tending to my every need, telling me how proud I made her. But, when it came to the servants and cooks, she was so utterly horrible! She treated them horribly and made them feel not worthy of exhisting.

"As a young lad, I would pester the servants, see, my Mother had my brothers after me, so she was busy keeping them out of harms way, sadly they died at battle. But I found the humor in it all with my Mother belittleing the servants. Or what she refered them as, "The Worthless Slaves we have to pay to". I would spend time running in the fields playing tag with the servant's children. The cook would let me hover in the kitchen and he would show me how to cook. He enjoyed my company so much he made me a chair on his day off with my name carved into it. I can't fit anymore on it being im a grown man, " – I laughed.

But I was shown all humans are created equal, we simply just are associated with different groups of life, but that shouldn't stop us from exploring other groups right? But my Mother never saw my perspective. The noble women, they just don't seem to understand me. They only want to be with me because of my looks and good noble blood. I figured you would be great to spend the day with…he took my hand, then looked at me with intensity. "The more you told me to go, the more I had to stay and pick your mind!" I smiled.

"Well, if it's a feisty companion and date your looking for, you found the right one. I remember how my Father used to tell me "Someday you will give your husband grief, you need to hold your tongue, even if you want to scream. You have a mouth on you, men don't like that." I would laugh it off. I seem to make it ok without a husband, but sometimes, I get lonely. At least I have a pet…I jerked alittle. OH NO, MY OWL BABY! Nathaniel looked concerned.

"Don't worry, we can arrange to stop at your home before the dress maker, your all mine for the day after all. I hate to have you in a nervous wreck.

" He smiled. _What a tort…_

Before I knew it, the bar maid came back with our meals. I couldn't remember having a good, home, cooked meal that wasn't from me.

It was odd, he had less food then I did, yet I seemed to gobble every morsle on my plate by the time he was finished. I could tell he was astonished I ate everything.

"I take it those noble women don't appreciate a good meal."

"No, they don't."

I stammered a bit, I couldn't find the right words.

"I…wanted to thank you, this has been a fun day so far. Even if this is the only day we have ever met…it will be quite memorable. I don't mean to come of tacky, but I always speak from the heart." That's when he leaned over and moved a lock of hair behind my shoulder and he leaned in.

"Oh, but what if I plan to pester you for a long time?" I smiled at his questionable comment.

"Why, I'd wouldn't mind at all." He reached out of his pocket and placed our tab and tip on the table. He got up, pulled out my chair, and held his hand out to me.

"Madam?" I blushed as I rose to take his hand. We both seemed to walk perfectly in stride together arm in arm. Why, I felt like royalty myself.

Sitting across from each other, we shared a awkward stare with one another. I wanted to say something, but my mind didn't want to cooperate.

He looked to the right at the noon sun.

"I cannot believe were having such great weather. It would be great if we all could go to the courtyard this evening. I don't know if your aware, but My Lady the Kings Mother, wanted a long maze. After a year and half, the maze is complete. Honestly, I think she just wanted it built to escape the ladys in waiting, while I was in there I observed that they follow her like a pack of ants after a sugar cube. I chuckled.

"Wow, and I thought being a Kings Mother would be grand. I guess it would drive a woman mad!" He nodded.

"Id have to agree with you." Exhaling as I leaned back against the plush velvet wall behind me, I pondered about what he would think of my home…maybe I should have him drop me off a block away so he can't see the disaster. Sadley, my little house was the size of a room in a home for him, or even a stable for one horse…oh dear. Before I knew it, I saw my familiar surroundings. I was near home.

"Well, here we are…don't get to excited." He looked around. I can tell he wanted to cringe.

"It's…not so bad." I smiled as I ducked out and hobbled off the carriage. I looked back to see what he was up to. Nothing, just staring at me though those beautiful dark eyes.

I rushed into my shack. Just as I suspected. He was chirping and bobbing his head waiting for mother bird. I smiled as I took him into my hand. I kissed his little beak, the scratched his head as I held the little one to my heart.

"Have you been a good little one? I missed you so…how about some more food, eh?" The chic looked at me. My heart wanted to melt. I tucked him back into the hat.

After rummaging through my sweet , dried meat stash. I threw it in my sage bowl with some water. After it was a mushy consistency, I tenderly took the baby bird and lightly shoved the meat into his throat. Then I rubbed his little belly. Happy and content. It nestled as useuale into my hand.

After I set him down I nearly jumped!

"Can I see him," Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, how long were you here?"

"Oh, I saw the door was open so I was assuming it was alright to come in, and I wanted to return your wheel borrow." I placed my baby owl in his empty hands. He still slept.

"How did you get it?"

"Well, while we were at lunch, I sent my horsemen to retrieve it."

"Thank you, I was getting so carried away with our little adventure that I forgot about my barrow. Nathaniel inspected the bird.

"Isn't it amazing how a animal could trust a human? I am falling in love with this creature. " I felt so warm hearted with his comment.

"It's amazing how you can fall in love so fast." I felt him looking at me, I felt a loss for words as I met his gaze. I never realized how sincere he really was until I studied his gaze. It was so genuine and down to earth. so…enchanting.

I cleared my throat. "We should go, i'd hate to make you late."

"Yes, we should," he said. He carfully placed the baby back into the hat. The bird looked at him as he wanted him to stay. He fell back into the hat. I went to arrange the fabric around the owl. Heading out the door, I felt compulsed to look back at my baby.

He poked his head outta the hat leaning his beak on the edge. I laughed.

"Oh, Nathaniel, would it be to much trouble to take him? I just can't leave without him. He's so young."

"Of course, grab him…or her, he said" I scurried and picked up the hat, then followed Nathaniel to the carriage.

On the way to the carriage, I felt like a child carrying a favorite toy.

As we sat in there, I set my owl down, it looked up at us reassuring itself we were both there, being the baby he was, he fell into a deep sleep. I stroked his head. I couldn't get over how soft his feathers were.

:"You've never had children, seriously?"

"No, why?"

"You seem so caring and nurturing, like a mother. "

"I have a love for birds. They make life bearable for me. Nothing brings me more joy then to look out my window and see them frolicking and picking at my garden and land. Now that I have this little one, my life may not be full of wealth, but I do feel this little chic has enriched my life completely with happiness and a lasting bond between owner and pet. He's all I got for family now.

As we passed through the territory, I became wary. I hope this man lived up to the complete meaning of Knight. This was where most whores solicited. Beggars came from here, any person who didn't want to submit to rules. I never met a good man who lived on this territory. I wanted to look out the carriage, but this royal looking thing with well groomed horses seemed to grab to much attention as it is. I was so nervous some crazy gang of robbers would come and try to rob us. Oh dear, I hope they don't rob me of my boots…

I gazed at him with a warning. He raised his brow.

"Yes, what is wrong Aurora?" I took a relaxing breath.

"Whatever you do, hold on tightly to your sword…a lot of the villagers here aren't happy with commoners who support the king…or his assistance/ Trust me on this. If you need, I shall back you up." He laughed at me. How dare him mock my words…if only he know what i'm capable of. My thoughts were abruptly cut when I heard a scream…so familier.

I looked out the back window. A blond woman was being held captive by a man, I think he was trying to drag her in that fort nearesr to rape her! Another draw back to being a whore. It was Patricia! _OH MY!_

"Nathaniel, please stop this carriage…now!"

"Why my Dear?" I breathed heavily. I was a wreck!

"That is Patricia, something is not right! Watch him will you?" Before Nathaniel could protest I jumped out of the moving carriage and ran as fast as my boots could carry me. My adrenaline was insane. I felt blood pulse through my body with no restraint. My lungs pleading with my heart, it seemed they couldn't be in unity. So many people watched but I didn't give a damn. This woman is genuine at heart. She saved me once, now it's her turn! I stopped a few yards infront of them. I pulled Patricia back as he pulled her forward. She was so panic stricken she seemed to be staring into space.

"Let her go you damned devil!"

"Oh, look what I have here, a get one free whore with another."

"LET HER GO OR I WILL…"

"You'll what," he asked through his menacing smile. It was no use, he was to strong. He dragged her so hard she let out a painful yelp then cried. I turned around to get contact.

"HELP, SOMEONE, PLEASE! SHE IS A MOTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I began to cry.

This wasn't like me. Don't let him win.. I heard clothes ripping. He was beginning to rape her! Oh my Lord! _Come on girl, think! Think! Wait,. There in a tent, of course. I will rip the pole out of the ground and charge in, -_my eyes narrowed. It was show time!

I ran to the post, ripped it out of the ground not careing about the painful splinters. Then I ripped the fabric of the post. I cracked it in half over my knee, after I saw the jagged edge, I was satisfied and confient, that's when I charged after him.

Poor Patricia was bent over with her skirts hiked up at her waist. She was in such shock!

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" That's when I struck him in the face. He tried to grab the stick, but then it got to him when he wailed bloody murder. I hit him again twice as hard in the nose. Then in the groin.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. That's all I could hear. My heartbeat pulsating through my body. I had no idea there were people cheering me on.

While he was on the ground grumbing in pain, I kicked him in the ribs and told him to crawl out of the fort or I would hurt him more. He tried to turn and grab my ankles. I hopped back and whipped him on the back of the neck.

"CRAWL NOW, YOU WORTHLESS ROACH!" He did as I commanded. Once we were out of the tent, I kicked him harder and harder in the ribs. I bashed the stick of his head once more. I was having to much fun. He was still crawling.

"GET ON YOUR BACK NOW!"

He spit out blood and muttered about something about how I should be on my back with my legs spread open for him. That's when I really lost it. I screamed as if I was in battle.

As I held my skirts, I kicked him harder until I lost count, that when he got submissive and rolled on his back. I pranced like a mad woman about to stab the jagged edge into his throat, then I felt hands around my wrists.

"AURORA, STOP!" I quickly look back to confirm it was Nathaniel. I let go of the stake and skittered back while Nethaniel tied him up to toss him into the carriage to be tossed into the dungeon.

"You are in so much shit Sir." I think I hurt the man to much, He seemed to incoherent. As I saw him haul my defeated opponent of battle onto the carriage. I felt a embrace. It was Patricia.

"Oh my Dear Aurora, thank you, thank you, your mother would be so proud! God bless your soul. I will pray for you each night for the rest of my life! She stuggled to say these words through heaving gasps and tears.


End file.
